


Satellite

by Popples123



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Fluff, Jalex - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popples123/pseuds/Popples123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As long as we remained together; we were home."<br/>>Jalex standalone that I've wrote for English class that's loosely based off the song 'Satellite'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satellite

**Author's Note:**

> >Teenage Jalex, written in Jack's point of view as if he's talking to Alex.  
> >Loosely based off the song 'Satellite' by All Time Low.

 

The road was seemingly endless as we drove along it in my car with broken taillights, leaving the noisy city behind and venturing into the deep, dark depths of the countryside. Beautiful shades of pink and orange were smeared across the sky as the sun set on the horizon. Tall pine trees stood at either side, looming over the vehicle as we journeyed down the road and became obscured by darkness that was quick to spread over Baltimore.

Music was droning quietly in the background so I could focus on driving. Next to me in the passenger side, you lay, half asleep and forcing yourself to keep your eyes opened. I kept one hand gripped firmly onto the steering wheel and the other holding yours, gently so I wouldn't hurt you.

Now, the sky was completely dark and a cool breeze from the wind was causing the long branches to sway back and forth. Rather intimidating, but you were unfazed by it.

Only once I had reached an open area of terrain did I allow the car to stop. I exited first, shivering at the chilly nighttime air and making my way around to the other side of the car, almost slipping as I pulled the door open. At some point, you must have fallen asleep and your pale complexion was glowing in the moonlight that shone down into our surroundings, streaming through the cluster of trees.

I was reluctant to wake you; you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you. Nonetheless, I briefly shook your sleeping form and whispered your name into your ear several times before you responded. A smile stretched across your face at the sound of my voice and your golden-brown eyes fluttered open, shining brighter than the blinding lights back in the city.

Hand in hand, the pair of us abandoned the car and walked across the mucky grass, eventually coming across a small clearing that gave us a perfect view of the pitch black sky. After checking if this section of ground was dry, we sat down and you snuggled into me, desperate for some body heat. I instinctively wrapped an arm around you and allowed you to bury your head into my chest, muffling your cries as I tangled my fingers in your silky soft hair.

Leaning against a thick sturdy tree trunk, I tilted my head back and was mildly disappointed to see that there wasn't any stars out tonight, probably because it was too cloudy for them to be visible from so far away. The reason we had left the car in the first place was because we wanted to view the stars, and both of us were far too exhausted to turn back to sleep in there tonight.

I dropped my gaze back onto you, curled into me and on the verge of unconsciousness whilst breathing heavily. When I kissed the top of your head, you lazily looked up at me and after some hesitation, leaned forwards and pressed your lips against my own.

Our lips fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. Kisses delivered from you were a rare and wonderful thing. Intimacy often scared you and usually I'd be the one initiating a kiss, which made this moment very special.

Soon, soft snores and the rhythmical flow of the river nearby were the only things I could hear in what was otherwise a silent night. I held you close, gazing up to the sky and catching sight of something glimmering in the distance. At first, I thought it was a lone star but after some closer inspection, I realized it was simply a satellite. My stare was transfixed on the satellite, fascinated, until you squirmed slightly in my arms and let out a low moan.

Sometimes it baffled me how you always managed to look like an angel without wings, even when you had bedhead and drool dribbling down the side of your cheek.

The position you were in certainly didn't look comfortable so I shifted you into a more suitable one. Your head rested on my shoulder and your legs straddled my waist as your arms hung limp by your sides. You relaxed almost immediately and your body temperature began to heat up.

I slipped my hands underneath your three layers of clothing and slid them up your torso, resting them on your bare chest. The steady beat of your heart was the only source of comfort I had whenever we were alone and vulnerable in these woods. I removed my hands after a minuted had passed and enveloped you in a tight hug, keeping an eye out for any sorts of danger.

I inhaled deeply, breathing in the fresh air before slowly exhaling, surveying the sky once again. The satellite was still hovering above us and was strikingly similar to a shooting star, so I closed my eyes and wished upon a satellite for us to be alright again.

For now, we could just pretend. At this point in time, I was safe, you were warm and as long as we remained together; we were home.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh I don't like this.  
> I procrastinated a creative writing assignment in English class for three years and I recently realized that it was kinda necessary for the long run, so now I 'm gonna use this. Help :/  
> Also, sorry for large descriptions of things, my teacher really digs detail and big words lmao.  
> Don't procrastinate, kids.


End file.
